Good Life
Part of the Songfic Series OA is Francias Dunnery. But I watched it on Scrubs. Which is the BEST TV show ever BTW. xD OK, enjoy. Good Life "You're so controling!" yowled Lilyburst. "That's just because I care!" I yelled back. "Although now I'm not so sure why I do!" "Well-" Lilyburst started to yowl then her voice became quieter. "This isn't going to work, is it?" "I-" I sighed, hanging his head. "I don't think so." Lilyburst nuzzled me one last time, then looked at me, eyes filled with tears, "Then this is good bye." I curled his tail around her, holding her close to me one last time. "Good bye." She padded away. Softly now. You owe it to the world! And everyone knows that You're my favorite girl. (1 moon later) I watched Lilyburst and Whitefur touch noses softly. Lilyburst's belly was already bulging with his kits. I sighed, my eyes only for her. Beside me, my best friend, Marshwave gave a sympathetic purr. "Tough luck Talonclaw. But you've got Frostfern now!" Frostfern. My girlfriend. I loved her, I really did...but sometimes I think I made a mistake with Lilyburst. I loved Frostfern, but my heart ached for Lilyburst. And almost the whole Clan knew it. But there's some things in life. That're not meant to be. I'm not meant for you and You're not meant for me. I sighed and turned away from them. It wasn't meant. She and Whitefur are happy. And I'm happy with Frostfern. I think. Here's to our problems! And here's to our fights! Here's to our achings and here's to you Having a good life! I was chatting with Marshwave, but inside all I was doing was thinking about Lilyburst. When we were togethe rI hated every moment we fought. Every second her eyes burned into mine with annoyence. Now I would do anything to get those moments back. At least they were something. But I looked back at her, sitting happily with Whitefur. I'm not sure if she has any regrets. I don't think so. Maybe deep inside she still cares about me. But on the outside she's still as energized and stubborn as ever. I sigh. I may still long to be with her, but she has a new mate now. All I want is for her to be happy. Softer now. You owe it to yourself. And don't think that you '' ''Will be left on the shelf! I remembered how she was a moon earlier, before she and whtefur got together. She was scared no tom liked her, that she'd be alone forever. She had come to me, amber eyes distressed adn dismayed and told me all about it. And I sat with her all night, telling her about all the things I had loved about her when we were together, all the things that were perfect about her. And she fell asleep, curled up next to me. It was then I reliazed how much I missed her. It pained me to think a beuatiful, kind, storng she-cat like Lilyburst would ever be alone forever. I hoped she would always have someone to hold her, to love her, to know how lucky they were. Even if it wasn't me. I prayed she'd never be alone. Cuz there's someone for you '' ''And there's someone for me. Likely you'll meet them eventually. '' She had met Whitefur the next day. Now I wondered about what would happen next. would she and Whitefur stay together? Would she tell her kits about me? Would I have the painful duty of mentoring one of her kits that wasn't my own. I didn't know. I just hoped I could get over her and the pain. But it was never going to happen. ''So here's to your lover And here's to my wife Here's to your children and Here's to you having a good life. I'' hoped neither Whitefur or Frostfern was hurt by this. I thought of Frostfern, sweet, little Frostfern, hurt by the fact I was in love with my old mae, someone else's now. Whitefur...the deputy was strong, he probably wouldn't care. And if he did I didn't care. Apart of me hated him. And Lilyburst's kits...if she didn't tell them I could never let them know I loved their mother. It would be hard, but it would be better this way. Only one cat would get hurt instead of many. Lilyburst would be happy. At my expense maybe, but it was better then both of us being miserable. ''Louder now! You've lost all your pain. You're married with children '' ''And happy again. (1 moon later) I watched her from across the clearing. Her kits scrambled over and around her, laughing and squealing. Whitefur stood next to her, eyes filled with pride and love as he stood by his mate. Lilyburst herself was laughing and purring, not noticing me. She wasn't the worried, hurt she-cat she had been 2 moons ago. She was happy now. So I could be too. At least that's what I told myself. I tried to pull my gaze away from her, but I couldn't. Oh fox-dung. Whitefur had looked up and spottedf me, walking towards me now....oh StarClan he looks mad. He stopped in front of me. "Can I help you?" I squeak. He nodded, "Lilyburst is my mate now Talonclaw. Not yours. So back off." I bit back a response and nodded meekly. He started to turn and I let out a sigh of relief, watching him go- Oh no. Lilyburst was padding towards us. And now I'm regretting the moves '' ''That I made. Fatal mistakes '' ''I so easily made. She got to us and we all were silent for what seemed like an eternity. "Whitefur, can you leave?" Lilyburst asked her mate. He nodded and paddded back to their kits. Lilyburst looked at me. This was the first time we'd been alone together since that night so long ago. I looked at her. Why did I say we should split up? Oh StarClan I'm stupid.... "Whitefur....can we...talk?" Nooooooooo we can't. "Sure." I told her. Mouse-dung. Enough of my problems, they only cause fights. Forget that I rang you "You still like me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Actually more like an accusation. I sighed. No point in lying. I nodded. "Why? We're finished! I have Whitefur and you have Frostfern! And you always fought with me and-" "Quit it! I still like you, just leave it! StarClan..." I was so frustrated with her I snapped. She glared at me, hurt and resentment rising in her eyes. And have such a Beautifully, happy, and painlessly Romantic Good life. "Lilyburst." I sid in a rsuh. "Just...just forget it, ok? Just promise me you'll have the best time with your kits adn Whitefur and be happy and never feel hurt over me or anyone again, ok?" I just wanted her to be happy. Then maybe I could be too. She looked at me weird. "OK." "Promise?" She grinned. "Promise. Anything else I need to know?" Let's be mates again, your kits are attacking your mate right now, your mate might be the deputy but his breath stinks. I love you. I shake my head. "Nope." From me. I watch her pad away. I'd always regret the decisions I made earlier, but maybe I could be happy with Frostfern. She'd be happy with her life. I could try to live mine. Or pretend to. But sometimes I know I'll miss her. But this is a chance to move on. I can do it. I pad over to Frostfern who was nosing around the fresh-kill pile. "Do you want to hunt? Just the two of us?" She purred and nodded. We raced into the forest and I looked back at the camp. Lilacfrost was leaning against Whitefur watching her kits play together. She looked up and her eyes locke onto mine. I smiled at her, memories flying through my head. I gave a slight nod and she smiled. I turned and raced to catch up with Frostfern. Good life.... Category:Songfic Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics